justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Looch
Luchianov a.k.a. Looch is a character in Just Cause 3. Personal info He's the only overweight person in Medici. He might also be the only one to own a leather jacket. In the Bavarium Sea Heist it is revealed that he's Russian and that his actual name is Luchianov. Tom Sheldon calls him a "former commie" and his friend. Motoring enthusiast He owns and drives a '69 Stria Sussurro moped. He also owns a Pescespada SS speedboat. He's qualified to convert a speedboat into a weaponized attack boat (Loochador), installing the weapons himself. He also said to have improved the boat's performance. Career In the mission Conflicting Interests, Dimah arranges him to meet Rico at a small dock south of Vigilator Nord where he carries a box of unknown items off his Pescespada SS speedboat; but it's unknown if this is a part of his job. The box is marked as fragile content and to keep upright at all time. Dimah is his friend and he was doing a favor by helping Rico. Dimah seems to think that Looch has inside info on the Vigilator Nord military base, but he just says that finding the Bavarium scanner is like finding "one hell of a needle in one hell of a haystack", which doesn't really contribute anything useful. Bavarium Sea Heist Looch returns in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC where it's revealed that he used to work for Di Ravello at the same facility as Dimah. They became friends and escaped together. In the mission The Setup he customizes a stolen Black Hand speedboat by installing weapons and improving its agility. He proposes to call the boat the "Rocket Boat" (in reference to the boat's armament), but it's ultimately named "Loochador" by Rico. The boats name refers to both Mr Luchianov's nick name and Mexican wrestlers. Trivia *The "The art of Just Cause 3" book that comes with the collectors edition of the game has a few minor facts about him. Some of these may be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. **At first he was called "Luciano". **There's a line of 8 portraits (including him), which depict "Mafia Head Studies". None of the others are used in the game. **He looks quite a bit older in the book, with a bit of grey in his hair. The separate portrait looks even older with 95% grey hair. **Having been drawn in 2012, his character is one of the oldest. Or maybe that specific picture is just one of the oldest. For example Teo's drawing and Annika's character model are said to be from 2015. *The Modifying community has discovered from the game files that there was originally a mafia faction in the game. See more about it at Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *In Russian, word "looch" ("луч") stands for "beam", which makes Luchianov's nickname meaningful in his native language. *In the base-game he seemed to be of a mediterranean origin, which would fit his original mafia status. The Bavarium Sea Heist DLC turned him into a Russian and gave him the type of flawed grammar as is often spoken by fictional russians, but not a particularly russian-sounding accent. *In the base-game his character is similar to that of Ken Pang in Just Cause 2, where Ken Pang temporarily helps you to advance a mission. That mission is both his first and last appearance. In this case, Looch appears in a cutscene only. *In the mission The Setup (JC3), Annika asks him what is in the box that he is carrying. This is a reference to how he was previously only known for having carried a box of unknown content. He does not respond to the question, only laughing a little. *In the base game it's unknown if he is officially affiliated with The Rebellion. In the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, hints are given. **The first hint toward Looch's affiliation is given in the mission The Setup. When Rico meets Annika at Grotta Contrabandero. Looch and Tom Sheldon are there as well, and Grotta Contrabandero is a rebel safehaven. **Two more hints are given in the mission The Heist Begins. The first is when a rebel fleet unexpectedly arrives to assist Rico in destroying the Black Hand's fleet. Looch explains he had a feeling plans "A", "B" and "C" would all fail and thus took extra precaution. The second is at the mission's conclusion where he seems to speak for the rebels by saying that Medician rebels would be able to make good use of portable Bavarium shield technology. Gallery Looch.png|Looch's first appearance. Pescespada SS.png|Looches Pescespada SS. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat concept.png|Looch explains boat concept. The Setup (JC3) - Looch on a moped.png|Looch on a '69 Stria Sussurro. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah.png|Looch talks about Dimah. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah some more.png|Looch talks about Dimah some more. The Setup (JC3) - Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter.png|Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat details.png|Looch explains boat details. The Setup (JC3) - Looch proposes boat name.png|Looch proposes boat name. JC3 Mafia.jpg|Concept art of the cut Mafia faction. One resembles him, so he is believed to have originally been a part of that faction. Looch on a boat.png|Looch on the boat. Note that this is a Polish version of Bavarium Sea Heist. Looch concept art.jpg|Concept art. looch spawned by mods.png|Looch NPC Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content